


Memórias

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Pakunoda tinha seus motivos para seguir o jovem de olhos negros. Alguns eram compartilhados com as demais Aranhas. Outros eram apenas seus.





	Memórias

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A oneshot faz menção ao momento em que Kuroro fundou o Genei Ryodan na cidade Meteoro.

A imagem de Kuroro ainda era vívida em sua mente. O sol despedia-se daquele mundo esquecido por todos, lançando seus últimos raios de luz nas faces dos jovens imersos em silêncio. Um convite, um pacto para uma vida inteira. Não havia destino em Meteoro. Não havia lar. O que os impedia de abandonar a cidade maldita e reivindicar o que outros lhe haviam tomado? Se morressem, ninguém sentiria falta.  
Pakunoda observava aquele homem estranho, avaliando cada traço de seu rosto. Os cabelos eram negros, mas os olhos eram mais. E ela perdia-se na escuridão, sonhando em seu íntimo com a possibilidade oferecida. Por fora, lábios finos, olhar despreocupado. Por dentro, um calor a consumia. Calor inexplicável, incompreensível.  
Tudo o que Pakunoda sabia era que desejava seguir aquele homem.  
E ela seguiu. Acompanhou Kuroro na orquestra elaborada com tanta dedicação e maestria. Absorveu seus ideias, suas falas mais inspiradoras. Incorporou na alma a fidelidade à Aranha, seu novo lar.  
Mas nenhum sentimento comparava-se ao ardor nos olhos negros. Um ardor que impregnava Pakunoda, consumia cada pedaço seu. E ela amava Kuroro contra todas as regras, contra todo o bom senso. Por fora, lábios finos...  
Por dentro, a memória eterna da escuridão.


End file.
